Who's the girl with Sesshomaru
by IluvSesshomaru7887
Summary: some girl who ran into Lady Kaede and she asks if she could spy on Sesshomaru. She nearly kills Kagome but a soft side becomes of her she dose not understand why she dose it.
1. chapter 1

_**Hope you enjoy this story I stayed up till 4:30am writing it**_

"Inuyasha SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"Why Kagome why must you be so heartless," Inuyasha said with a mouth full of dirt.

"It's your fault you idiot," said Kagome.

"Yet again Inuyasha makes Kagome furious," said Miroku.

"Huh sometimes I wish Inuyasha would stop making her so mad," said Sango as she sat down against the big oak tree.

"Why dose Inuyasha always get her so mad," asked Shippo

"I don't know he's pretty pathetic when it comes to Kagome," said Miroku.

"I don't understand why doesn't he just say sorry," said Sango.

"Well it's not like he didn't save us from near death," said Miroku.

"If he didn't do what he did we might be dead Kagome," said Shippo lying down.

"Sorry Inuyasha," said Kagome as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You hurt me and then you expect me to forgive you," said Inuyasha as he turned away. 

"Oh Inuyasha so out of your mind yet you amuse me," said Kagome laughing.

Then someone screamed for help, as their voice grew softer and softer.

"Hey who was that," said Miroku.

Inuyasha sprinted toward the voice then the person who was screaming already broken free from the demon but the demon wasn't all the way dead just yet so Inuyasha just stuck his sword threw it's head.

"Stupid demon sneaking up on me," said the girl.

"Hey you girl who are you," said Inuyasha.

"Oh my name is Sakiko Gagento the water demon," said Sakiko.

"Then how come you got beat so easily," questioned Kagome.

"I was asleep so don't think I'm weak," said Sakiko.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok your probably wondering who Sakiko is well I just made it so it be more intrusting.**_

"So you're a water demon," said Miroku as he reached for her ass.

Then he got hit so hard he went flying then hit headfirst and landed in the water.

"You pervert I should kill you for that," said Sakiko as she continued to hit him.

"That should teach you a lesson you pervert," said Sakiko

"Sniff sniff I smell Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha sniffing the ground.

Then Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were heading toward them.

"What do you want Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha drawing his sword.

"What's up Sesshomaru," said Sakiko

"What are you doing with Inuyasha Sakiko," asked Sesshomaru.

"This is Inuyasha oh am I allowed to kill him it'll only take a minute," said Sakiko.

"No…I can do that," said Sesshomaru as he glared at Inuyasha.

"Can I kill the others then?" questioned Sakiko.

"Go ahead I have no concerns about them," said Sesshomaru drawing his sword.

"Hiraku," said Sango throwing her weapon.

"How sad to use a worthless weapon," said Sakiko.

"Here try my sacred arrows," said Kagome Releasing the arrow and missing.

"Try the power of my sword," said Sakiko swung her sword with great power and hitting Kagome straight on and her blood in a puddle.

"Hum still breathing but she'll die soon," said Sakiko.

"Kagome stay alive no matter what ," said Inuyasha

"Now for the monk," said Sakiko moving in for an attack

"Wind tunnel," said Miroku releasing the wind tunnel.

"Damn this will make it fun," said Sakiko then flipped behind him and knocked him out.

"Now only the demon slayer," said Sakikko blood went flying one of them fell to the ground not able to move.

"Sango are you ok," said Inuyasha.

"Damn how'd you move so quickly I thought...," said Sango as she was cut off by Sakiko.

"Well you thought wrong all humans will die to demons," said Sakiko

"Well Inuyasha how dose it feel to see your friends die right in front of you," said Sesshomaru.

"Come on Sesshomaru I'm board we already killed three we'll have him for death roll next time," said Sakiko.

"I'm not done he shall die today," said Sesshomaru.

"You seriouly have a killing promblem," said Sakiko.

"Lets just go me and Rin are board," said Sakiko.

"Come on lets go have some fun somewhere," said Rin.

"Fine you got lucky Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru.

"Hurry up were gonna leave you behind," said Sakiko.

"Kagome are you ok you still alive," said Inuyasha as he held Kagome he was covered in her blood weeping telling her he was sorry.

"Inuyasha Don't say sorry to me I'm sorry to keep you worried like that," said Kagome in a faint voice.

"Inuyasha that girl's ora was so high and odd it beats Sesshomaru by a mile," said Miroku.

"Well since your the only one that could help carry Sango," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha Miroku what happened," said Shippo.

"Sesshomaru and a girl we never saw her before attack them," said Inuyasha.

"Well...just get them in so I can tend to there wounds," said Lady Kaede.

"The two girls will be just fine Inuyasha," said Lady Kaede.

"Well that's good," said Miroku as he sat down next to lady Kaede.

"What happen Inuyasha there hurt pretty bad," said Lady kaede.

"A girl like Sesshomaru had attack them," said Miroku.

"You mean she a demon girl like Sesshomaru inereting," said Lady Kaede.

"Well she's going to pay what she did to Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"Lady Kaede I'm back to give you the information," said a faint voice.

"Who is it," said Inuyasha.

"Hey it's that girl who harmed Kagome and Sango Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"Hey what's your promblem Inuyasha," said Sakiko.

"Inuyasha Quit it she was under cover for me," said Lady Kaede.

"Sorry I hurt them but if I did't do what I did I would be dead right now," said Sakiko.

"Sakiko wait up can't you ever wait for me," said the boy.

"Yashinori help me," said Sakiko.

"This is my poisin rope it's deadly to half demons like you,"said Yashinori as released the rope and hit Inuyasha.

"Come Sakiko let's go," said Yashinori

"Now look what you did now our information is gone," said Lady Kaede.

"Not for long," said Inuyasha.

"WINDSCAR" Then the windscar had hit them both

Yashinori hadn't got as hurt as Sakiko.

"Wait Yashinori," sai Sakiko as she fell alsleep.

-A few hours later Sakiko finally awakened from her sleep.

"You finally woke up," said Lady Kaede.

"I'm leaving I'm going back to Sesshomaru," said Sakiko.

"You can't," said Miroku.

"Watch me!" said Sakiko

"Inuyasha take out your sword," said Sakiko as she laid down on the floor and screamed...

"Why the hell you screamed for," asked Inuyasha.

"Sakiko are you alright," said Sesshomaru

"He hurt me with the Windscar," said Sakiko.

"Lets go," said Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru seems more protective of that girl," said Inuyasha.

_**- 5 days later**_

"Ok lady Kaede I found the reson Sesshomaru is after Naraku is because he kidnapped Rin but he saved her so now he wants revenge on his pathetic soul...," said Sakiko

"Well I've got to go guys," said Sakiko.

Then a wind tornado headed right for Sakiko then stop right in front of her.

"Kagome your hands are so cold you smell like a demon what wrong," said Kouga.

"Ummm I'm not Kagome and smelling like a demon I'll take that as a complement," said Sakiko.

"Hi Kouga," said Kagome waveing her hands to greet him.

"So then who are you?" said Kouga.

"I'm the demon girl Sakiko undercover spy for lady Kaede and who are you," said Sakiko.

"I'm the wolf demon Kouga of the wolf tribe," said Kouga

"Finally he gose after someone different," said Inuyasha.

"Ummm I guess you thought I was Kagome because of my hair but Im much cuter," said Sakiko.

"Umm Kouga I'm coming to a draw with you don't on her bad side she'll knock the crude out of you," said Miroku.

She hit kouga and he made his hands into a fist.

"Sesshomaru HELP!!!!!!!," yelled Sakiko.

"Well I be back soon to up date," said Sakiko.

"Sesshomaru this time they kidnapped me," said Sakiko.

"Leave her alone or else," said Sesshomaru.

"What the hell just happened," asked Kouga as he started to head toward Sakiko.

_**Well I'll stop here for now it's like 3:00 in the morning so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well let me continue the story. So after you are done just review.**_

"Was it just me or was Sesshomaru over protective over Sakiko," said Sango.

"Well who cares as long as that wolf is gone," said Inuyasha crossing his hands.

"Inuyasha you know you're happy for Sesshomaru in a weird way," said Kagome.

Then Kagome gave him a peck on the lips and walked away to the river to rinse her face.

"Well someone is getting along very well today it seems," said Miroku.

"I guess if there not fighting its ok with me but they seriously need a room," said Shippo hanging onto Sango.

" Shippo don't say that it not nice even though it's true," said Sango bursting out laughing

"I heard that you slut," said Kagome clutching her fist.

As Sesshomaru, Sakiko, Rin, and Jaken were walking Sesshomaru started asking questions.

"Why are they taking you away," asked Sesshomaru.

"Well they told me to spy on you so I back fired and I'm a spy for you," said Sakiko

"I told them lies to throw them off the main thing," said Sakiko.

"Well I don't know you still haven't proven your loyalty," said Sesshomaru.

"Well I'll kill Kagome then," said Sakiko.

"Fine do it now before we leave," said Sesshomaru turning around to face Sakiko.

"Well what if Inuyasha interferes in the process of the killing," asked Sakiko

"Don't worry I'll get him to follow," said Sesshomaru drawing his sword.

"Well ok," said Sakiko.

"Sniff I smell blood," said Inuyasha smelling the air.

"Look Inuyasha smoke," said Sango pointing to the east.

"Me Sango and Miroku will go Shippo Kagome stay at the hut with lady Kaede," said Inuyasha.

As they ran to the East Kagome and Shippo sat down and put their feet in the water.

"I have to do this for real this time," said Sakiko drawing her sword.

"What," said Kagome trying to run.

Kagome continued to run to Sakiko's trap.

Kagome fell in the water.

"Saki saki water containment," said Sakiko.

"What Sakiko stop this now," said Kagome as she was being frozen in the water.

"Sorry Kagome this is the only way I can prove my loyalty to Sesshomaru," said Sakiko

"Sesshomaru why," said Kagome.

"Because I died and he revived me," said Sakiko as tears fell to the ground.

"Sorry Kagome I'll be really happy after all humans die," said Sakiko

"But I'll regret this later but now I don't," said Sakiko.

As Inuyasha and the others followed the smell of blood they soon saw Sesshomaru.

"What do you Sesshomaru," questioned Inuyasha.

"Master Sesshomaru why are they so dim," asked Rin.

"Be quiet Rin," said Sesshomaru.

And fight began with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Kagome screamed in terror as she was being frozen.

"Well that was easy to surprise me," said Sakiko as she sunk Kagome's body to the bottom

"Kagome," said Kouga

"Oh no forgot about that wolf," said Sakiko.

"Kagome thought I smelled you," said Kouga.

"Yet again your wrong I'm SAKIKO I'm not that stupid Kagome so get it right _**wolf**_," said Sakiko

"Where is Kagome I know she's here I heared her scream," said Kouga.

"Want to join her in the water," said Sakiko.

Then Sakiko showed Kagome frozen in the water.

"Your gonna die for what you did," said Kouga as he punch Sakiko and she fell in the water.

"Kouga I have a bad feeling about this," said the two companyings with Kouga.

The water roused to there feet and Sakiko's eyes as red as blood.

"What the hell," said Kouga as he attempted to hit Sakiko.

"Pathetic demon I'll kill you," Said Sakiko jumping out of the water and kicking Kouga.

"What jewel shards in your arms and legs both,' said Kouga.

"Yeah why want me to kill you with my sword," said Sakiko drawing her sword and hitting Kouga

Kouga fell in the water and had the same fate as Kagome.

"You'll regret this Sakiko," said Kouga.

"You'll still be alive just frozen ok I'm so sorry Kouga but I had to do this," said Sakiko.

"Ok as soon as possible let me out I'll wait for you," said Kouga.

"Are you hitting on me Kouga," said Sakiko.

"Yeah no maybe," said Kouga blushing

"Tell you the truth it won't be long Kouga I promise," said Sakiko as she inclosed the water and turned into ice then started to cry.

"Sakiko you have proven your loyalty to me," said Sesshomaru as he creeps behind her.

"You idiot why do you want to kill Naraku?" said Sakiko blazing mad.

"Because it'll be fun to absorb his energy," said Sesshomaru smirking.

"Where are the others?" asked Sakiko.

"I don't know getting something to eat I guess," said Sesshomaru.

" You change a lot Sesshomaru what to just use the sword for protect not for fun," said Sakiko.

"I don't know you never was here so I guess I did change," said Sesshomaru.

"Your face is so pale," said Sakiko as she swiped her hand across Sesshomaru's face.

"But your face is so warm," said Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru your demon is coming what are you going to do," said Sakiko backing up.

"What else bite you neck," said Sesshomaru.

Sakiko unfroze Kouga and Kagome they fell in the water and Sakiko screamed in terror, as Sesshomaru was about to bite her.

"Help," screamed Sakiko as she struggled to get loose.

"Back off," said Kouga.

"Oh my I'm so glad you are here," said Sakiko in relief.

"Go on take Kagome and run I'll take care of this guy," said Kouga.

"You better not die Kouga or I'll everyone in the whole world," said Sakiko.

"Sakiko you belong to me," said Sesshomaru.

"Hell no and to get you ruffed up," said Sakiko as she kissed Kouga and ran off.

"Wow she can make up for freezing you," said Kouga kicking Sesshomaru.

"Touch her again your dead," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah ok I'll listen to you when you're dead," said Kouga punching him in the chin.

_**AS Kouga and Sesshomaru fought Sakiko carried Kagome to Lady Kaede.**_

"Sakiko what happened?" asked Lady Kaede.

"Well it's a long story," said Sakiko as she explained everything that happened.

"But you seriously need to get Inuyasha here now," said Lady Kaede.

"Ok I'll be right back," said Sakiko

_**Sakiko ran into Inuyasha and he looked mad to see her.**_

_**Miroku and Sango just looked down not saying anything.**_

_**They stared at her her eye showed fear and terror**_

"What did you do to Kagome," said Inuyasha as he grabbed her by the neck and raised her.

"Well if you kill how can I tell you what happened," said Sakiko trying to break free.

"Inuyasha put her down now," yelled Kagome from the hill.

"Kagome your ok," said Inuyasha.

"Hello choking here," said Sakiko.

"Good you can die," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" said Kagome.

"Why Kagome why are you so cruel," said Inuyasha as he let go of Sakiko.

_**Sakiko started to cry everyone started in surprised to see crying like that.**_

_**-In Sakiko's mind. -**_

_**Why must people always criticize me?**_

_**I'm not always like a demon I lose my form tomorrow no one recognize me except Sesshomaru.**_

_**Then he's probably going to kill me for what I did.**_

_**Or maybe should I kill him before he can kill me?**_

_**I questioned my soul and I know it has been tatted.**_

_**This is so hard to choose what to do my head is spinning around.**_

_**Gggggrrrr I hate when I have to choose between my saver and my friends.**_

_**Well duh I choose friends and Kouga he might be dead now because of me trying to be a hero that idiot.**_

_**-Done with her thoughts-**_

"What did I tell you I'm not going to die," said Kouga.

"You idiot I was worried about you," said Sakiko.

"Com down he ran off," said Kouga.

"That's not good enough he has to be dead today or," said Sakiko and she started to cry again.

"Hey stop with the crying I hate when girls cry," said Kouga.

"Look tell me what will happen," said Kouga as Sakiko wiped the tears away.

"I lose my powers tomorrow and I'll be a hitting target," said Sakiko.

"What do you mean?" asked Kouga.

"HE'LL KILL ME KOUGA!!!!!!!!," yelled Sakiko punching him to the floor and running.

"Wait Sakiko come back he won't hurt you," said Kagome.

"Aaaaahhhhh"

_**Sakiko was slashed with Sesshomaru's sword and she fell to the ground and no movement came upon her.**_

"Damn-it Sesshomaru just leave the girl alone," said Inuyasha.

"I don't care she betrayed me and so i killed her," said Sesshomaru orbitting away.

"Damn that Sesshomaru i'll kill him," said Inuyasha

"Sakiko are you dead," said Kouga.

"Sakiko no you can't be dead no not after all she's been though," said Lady Kaede.

"What do you mean hag," said Kouga.

"Call me that again and you'll be pinned to a tree like Inuyasha," said Lady Kaede.

"Ok what up with the past," said Kouga.

"Well she was abounded from her parents then was sent to me and Kikyou she was turned to a priest then she abounded that and ran into Inuyasha's mother she introduced her to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha they didn't speck much because Inuyasha use to like her

She would baby-sit Inuyasha and she would do much for them there mother would pay her but she would just put the money back inthe house knowing she would hear later on. She never liked to take money. Until Sesshomaru scared her and she got attacked by bandits she died soon after and Sesshomaru revived her with the tensaiga. Now she is forever grateful to him," said Lady Kaede.

"So that took a while to say," said Kouga.

"Inuyasha she baby-sit you," said Kagome.

"Oh my god that is hilarious," said Kouga.

"Kouga shut-up," said Sakiko as she got up and ran off.

"Now you did it," said Shippo.

"What did I do," said Kouga

"You idiot your such a dunce you hurt her feelings and you have to go after her," said Kagome.

"But Kagome Inuyasha did it," said Kouga

"I don't care go make-up," said Kagome as Kouga hopped up and ran after her.

"Man I hate it when I get bossed around like that," said Kouga.

"Sakiko wait up I'm sorry," said Kouga.

"I don't care you jerk," said Sakiko.

"what the who's that," said Kouga

"Oh great him again," said Sakiko.

"Who's him," said Kouga.

"This guy who keeps trying to get me to kiss him or something but every time I beat him up," said Sakiko.

"what's his name," asked Kouga.

"Um it's Kioshi," said Sakiko.

"My dear Sakiko I missed you," said Kioshi.

"Dude get off of me you gay pervert," said Kouga.

"Yeah since you did that you diffidently aren't getting near me," said Sakiko as she grabbed Kouga's hand.

"Oh I see what's going on your to good for me," said Kioshi.

"Yeah I am," said Sakiko.

"I'll kill him to get you," said Kioshi.

"Touch a single hair on him and your dead," said Sakiko stepping in front of Kouga.

"Well then I guess you got to arrange a funeral then," said Kioshi.

"Oh my god I couldn't resist to laugh at that," said Sakiko.

"Man no wonder she hates your guts," said Kouga.

"Ok then you'll die by my poison needles," said Sakiko.

"What," said Kioshi as he was hit with six poison needles.

_**Kioshi fell to the dead Sakiko started to speak.**_

"I told him touch a single hair on you and he's dead," said Sakiko.

"Wow never thought I'd be afraid of a girl," said Kouga.

"Just leave the body someone will find it," said Sakiko.

"No problem with that," said Sakiko.

"Well what happened Sakiko." Said Shippo.

Sakiko was silent she didn't speck she went straight to the waterfall in the woods to the northwest.

"Kouga what happened," asked Kagome.

"She killed a guy," said Kouga.

"Nice joke but what really happened," said Kagome.

"Really that's what happened," said Kouga.

"Wow nice to know she's a murder," yelled Shippo.

"Well that's why i use to like her she was violent," said Inuyasha.

"Hey where is Sango," asked Miroku.

"Hey she was right next to you Miroku," said Inuyasha.

"No I thought she was with you," said Miroku everyone looked around for Sango Inuyasha didn't even get her scent.

_**Tada where did Sango go I know but guys don't so do me a favor and review. Peace and love people LOL**_


End file.
